youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Hide and Seek
Hide and Seek is the first episode of Series 3. It aired on the 31st October 2011. Summary The family are reunited. Erin (a slayer in disguise) saves a sick Ingrid from the slayers and Vlad comes to their aid. Vlad invites Erin to stay with them, not realising that she has a reflection and is an imposter. Plot The series picks up four years after Ingrid's takeover of the Dracula castle; Vlad and the Count have fled Stokely, pursued by both slayers and vampires. Deciding to hide "in plain sight", Vlad and the Count purchase a school, while the Count is determined that Vlad gain his powers and become the leader of all vampires, the Chosen One; meanwhile, Ingrid, who has since taken over Stokely Castle and left it, returns, bringing a trail of destruction in her wake. When the Count and Vlad learn that Stokely Castle has burnt down, the Count hopes that Ingrid was inside. Despite this Vlad shows remorse and decides to try and save her after having a vision of her being chased by two slayers. He does this by turning into a bat for the first time and flying off against the Count's wishes. You learn that the reason the slayers are chasing Ingrid is because they hope she will lead them to the Chosen One (Vlad). When they meet Vlad, he tells her she can go back to the school the Count owns and they will care for her, she reluctantly leaves with Erin. Vlad then turns and scares the slayers, destroying their van but leaving them alive. The family is reunited. Erin (a slayer in disguise) saves a sick Ingrid from the slayers and Vlad comes to their aid. Vlad invites Erin to stay with them, not realising that she is an imposter because she has a shadow. Quotes Zoltan : I'm very sorry for your loss. Count : I loved her, Zoltan. I know I didn't always show it, but I loved her... she was the best cast I ever owned. Vlad : He was talking about Ingrid. Zoltan : No I wasn't. ''- When it's believed Ingrid has perished when Stokley Castle was set on fire. '' Vlad : No bats, no blood. I-I'm gonna lead a normal life. ''- Vlad when he is tempted by his father to drink blood.'' Vlad : Get up, we're going to Stokley to save Ingrid. Count : I'm not sifting through a burnt out castle to save Ingrid's ashes. How do we know if we scooped her up or the front door? ''- Vlad after seeing Ingrid running from slayers in a dream.'' Ingrid : I bit a teenager. Caught something from it. ''- Ingrid to Erin after she was saved from slayers.'' Vlad : I can do this. Zoltan : So stop talking and start flapping. ''- When Vlad is trying to turn into a bat.'' Cast *Vladimir Dracula - Gerran Howell *Ingrid Dracula - Clare Thomas *Count Dracula - Keith-Lee Castle *Renfield - Simon Ludders *Erin Noble - Sydney Rae White (first appearance) *Alexandra McCauley - Letty Butler (first appearance) *Zoltan - Andy Bradshaw *Experienced Slayer - Steven Hillman (only appearance) *Young Slayer - Greg Kelly (only appearance) Notes *Stokely Castle has burnt to the ground. The fate of Stokely is unknown. Category:Episodes Category:Series 3